The present invention relates to optical disk apparatus and in particular to an optical disk apparatus capable of suppressing its noise and vibration while the motor is driven to rotate. The present invention is suitable for a slim-type optical disk apparatus which is incorporated in a notebook-sized personal computer or the like.
As digital information read/write apparatus, CD drives, DVD drives and other optical disk apparatuses have since long been widespread.
Especially, with the popularity of notebook-sized personal computers (hereinafter “notebook PCs”) in the recent years, light-weight ones designed to set an optical disk on a turn table have shown a tendency to increase in production quantity.
In addition, with the progress and development of optical disk technology for recording/reproducing, optical disk apparatus are expected to increase their storage capacities more and more. To read/write data from/to such an optical disk at high speed, it is demanded to further raise the disk rotation speed. Accordingly, optical disk apparatus are remarkably advancing in the drive speed, too.
To prevent a still rotating optical disk from coming out, the slim-type optical disk apparatus is provided with a brake pad. When the optical disk is to be ejected, the brake pad contacts the side of the optical disk to reduce its rotation speed.
For example, a brake pad whish is set at a side of the chassis is disclosed in FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-92946. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei. 11-345455 also discloses a similar brake pad in FIG. 1.